The Maze Runner fanfictions Reader's POV
by haebin.park.9
Summary: Romance stories with Minho/Newt. Stories written by Janice Hyebin Park
1. I want something from you

Minho and You

We were walking together in the Deadheads after supper. We always talked about random things together. I really enjoyed talking to him, and I think he enjoyed it too. He always made me laugh with his sarcasm and smart ale-ck replies.

We usually had our own private time together for half an hour, and if I was lucky, one hour. He was always busy, taking care of his fellow Runners and studying the Maze. His determination of finding an exit touched my heart all the time. I think that made him double handsome. He's was also loyal to his close friends, funny, caring, and a big toughy.

He always talked to me at least once a day, before he took off into the Maze and after he came back. I always took any chance to talk to him, or at least see him, even if it were for just a second.

I heard people spreading rumours about Minho flirting and all that stuff, but I really didn't listen to it at all. And I hope Minho didn't either. I heard things about boys disliking Minho, and even me too. It hurt a bit, but oh well, what can I possibly do?

We walked in silence, the sounds of twigs and leaves scrunching under our shoes.

"I'm going to count to five, and you gotta get as far away as possible. You gotta be in the Deadheads though, okay?" He said.

Minho knew that I didn't like being alone in the Deadheads, especially at night.

"What!" I replied, but he ignored me and started to count. "Minho! NO!" But he still ignored me. I ran and ran, "four, five. Here I come~" He announced. I panicked; running away from someone always got to me, I hated it. I decided to climb up a tree. I tucked my knees into my chest and put my head down, dreading but smiling at the same time.

Since I only had five seconds of run-four seconds actually-I was only a couple meters away from him. I heard his footsteps tracing towards me, but I didn't look, just in case I screamed out of surprise and fear. The footsteps stopped. Everything was silent for several seconds. I heard my breaths loudly, it seemed as loud as a drum in the eerie silence.

"I see you…" Minho said in a deep voice. I raised my head and looked down, I could see Minho flashing a smirk at me, the moon illuminating his face. I smiled back at him. "Can't get me," I said in a teasing voice. I was only one thick branch above him-about six feet off the ground.

"Suureee." He grabbed a branch and heaved himself up easily. I scooched over, making room for him to sit. Once he positioned himself comfortably, we stared at each other for a long time. He suddenly grinned devilishly, "So, I think I need a prize for climbing a tree," he said. I stared at him.

"Hmm, okay then, go and eat something from Frypan," I replied.

"No, I want something from you."

"Hmm, okay, then I'll cook you something tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's a deal. But, I want something from you, right now, here." He smirked again, sending tingles down my spine. I knew what he wanted-at least I had a good hunch. I felt really nervous, but really happy at the same time.

He looked at me, his eyes going up and down my face, then, locking onto my eyes again. I was starting to lose this staring contest. It was too much. I hated when people looked at me for a long time. I gulped, hoping it wasn't too loud. But it was. His smirk became more devilish, and I started to feel my cheeks burning.

He slowly reached out his hand and gently grabbed the back of my head. My mind was spinning like crazy, I couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew I was moving closer towards him-towards his face. I felt like I was in a daze. My arms instinctively rose and rested themselves on his shoulders, and the next thing I knew I was feeling his soft breaths on my cheeks. He looked at me in the eye, his eyes looked like the most beautiful thing ever. His lower iris reflected off the moon. I wondered how stupid I would have looked right then, but then I felt warmth on my lips, and everything melted away.

He broke the kiss after an eternity, a smile returning into his face. It look so genuine and happy-but not too happy like a hyper freak. "Now, it's your turn," he said, his smile became into a smirk. "What." I stared at him, dreading.

"Yes."

I was speechless. "No."

"Yes." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I looked at him in the eye again and turned his face so I could kiss his cheek, but he moved like the speed of lighting right when I was about to make contact, making me kiss his lips. I was about to pull away, but he firmly hugged me.

"There," he said after the kiss. "Let's go to bed. It late."

We both jumped down and started heading back to the Glade. He broke into a run, saying "And you still owe me that meal," and ran off. I chased after him smiling like an idiot.

FIN.


	2. That's what you get, Newt

It was another average day of working constantly in the Glade.

I was pulling out a forest of weeds. The weeds were usually left alone because most Gardeners did something else in the Gardens, and because I took over pulling weeds for a couple of weeks, making everyone think I was now the weed-puller. So, Zart assigned me to pull out the weeds, since I was always seemed to be favourably disposed to any task given to me. Newt willingly offered to help, and I was thankful.

We worked side-by-side, plucking weeds from the ground without saying much. It had only been almost an hour, and my back was already killing me, my arms wanted to pop out of its sockets. I looked over to Newt, who, wore a stoic expression, silently pulling weeds without any signs of tire or strain.  
>I sat down on the dirt and relaxed my arms, watching Newt. It looked like he was absentminded, his arms just grabbing and pulling automatically.<p>

I had feelings for Newt for quite a while now, but I've never let it known to anyone. I was eager to let Newt know, but every time we were alone, someone had to ruin our private time announcing 'this and that happened' and leave me with Newt running off with the other Glader.

I got up, deciding to get Newt some water from the kitchen.  
>I came back a couple minutes later, Newt was still plucking weeds. I walked over and looked down at him. He was either ignoring me or lost in his own world.<br>"Newt. Newt," I said. But still nothing. I flicked Newt in the forehead. "Newt!" His head snapped towards me, "oh, (Y/N), he looked a bit fazed.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.<br>"Oh, I was just, uh, pullin' weeds," he replied, there was a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
>"You're lying." I affirmed.<br>No reply. He kept on pulling weeds as if he heard nothing. As if I wasn't there. I was perplexed, and hurt. "Here, I got some water for you."

He looked up at me again and took the cup. "Thanks. I owe ya one," he smiled and made eye contact, but he broke it quickly.  
>What did I do? He was fine an hour ago… Maybe I'm just overthinking?<p>

"If anything's wrong, just know you can talk to me about it," I told Newt before going back to work again.  
>We finally finished weeding after half an hour, concluding the work for today. I barely talked to Newt. Whatever he was feeling, it made me feel down, especially because he wouldn't tell me anything.<br>I was about to get up and leave until Newt suddenly grabbed my arm. "Meet me at the back of the Homestead, after dinner," he said, almost in a whisper.

"Why?" I asked. I was curious and almost excited. He shook his head, but had a slight smile on his face. With that, he turned around and left me puzzled, once again.

After supper, I went to the back of the Homestead. I waited a couple minutes before he appeared from the corner.  
>Okay, I'm going to tell him for sure this time.<br>He stepped closer to me looking into my eyes. He opened his mouth about to talk but I cut him off. "Newt." I said.  
>"Yeah?" He looked puzzled.<br>Instinctively, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, he staggered forwards a bit, a look of shock portrayed in his face. I closed my eyes, rose to my tippy toes and kissed him. I opened my eyes, Newt eye's were wide open. I broke the kiss and smiled, feeling a mixture of pure happiness and embarrassment.

"That's what you get for ignoring me earlier," I said out of the blue. I skipped away, almost squealing, leaving Newt frozen in bewilderment and a faint blush.

Let me know who I should do next.~ Ty.


	3. Donut

Donut

I returned to the Glade around five o'clock, the average time every Runner returned after a day of running in the Maze.

I went to the Map room and did my assignment. Minho joined in minutes later and flashed a smile; I returned it. He sat beside me and drew out his section of the Maze.

His leg touched mine, making my brain freeze; I could no longer concentrate. I didn't move my leg, and he didn't either.

_It means nothing, it's not intentional, _I kept on saying in my head. _He's probably just waiting for me to move my leg-he probably thinks I like it, and I'm weird. _It was true that I did like it, but I wasn't so sure about him. Then, I realized his leg wasn't touching mine anymore. _See, I told you, it means nothing, _I said to myself.

"(Y/n), (y/n)?" Minho waved his hand in my face.

I blinked a couple of times and looked towards Minho. "Oh, uh, yeah?" I said with an awkward smile.

"You okay? Looked like you were miles off," he said.

"Yeah-I mean no. I'm fine." I felt embarrassed. Minho raised a brow in question.

"If ya say so. Let's get some of Frypan's grub, we can finish later," he said and gestured to the door.

We walked in a slow pace to the kitchen. Chuck appeared out of the Homestead, waving his arms in the air and shouting,

"C'mon you guys!" His high-pitched yell almost seemed to echo in the whole entire Glade. "Dear ol' Frypan has made donuts!" His hands were now cupped around his mouth. Chuck waited a couple of seconds before disappearing into the Homestead.

"The heck did that shank just say?" Minho said with one of his eyerolls.

"Something about...donuts…" I replied. I looked over at Minho, who looked back at me with a raised brow.

I broke into a run to the Homestead, Minho at my heels.

In the kitchen were a hoard of boys, eating sweets. I exchanged a look with Minho before we both went up to the Keeper of the Cooks: Frypan.

"What's all this about?" I asked. Frypan looked at me with a smile, something the grumpy cook didn't do very often.

"Don't worry, saved some for the lovely couple too," he said.

"Lov-what?" I was probably flushed. Minho stayed silent, to my surprise.

Frypan opened the oven, pulling out a tray of four donuts. He placed the tray on the counter in front of us. "Two for both of you." Frypan said. "Made the recipe myself," his smile was filled with pride.

"Thanks," I took one of the donuts and stuffed it in my mouth, the taste bursting of good sweetness inside. I smiled happily while gobbling down the donut.

Minho smirked at me, it was a thing that he did often, and I had no idea what he was thinking when he did. He probably thought I looked funny.

We both ate one donut. I gave Frypan my last one, saying it was a gift of appreciation. After a full two minutes of arguing, Frypan finally gave in; grunting, he took the donut. I smiled sheepishly at him and gave him a friendly hug.

I looked at Minho. "I'm going back to the Map room," I said.

"Yeah, I'll come too," he said while grabbing the last donut.

We walked together mostly in silence. Minho suddenly grabbed my wrist, a tingle shot up and arm and went down my spine. "What is it?" I asked, surprised. I looked over at him but his head was facing the other way. "Minho?" I asked again. He turned his head towards me this time, with the donut in his mouth, looking down at me. I looked at him, confused.

I stared at him for several long seconds. _What is he doing…? Is he-does he want me to… _

I hesitated. He clutched onto my wrist and gently tugged, the donut still in his mouth. He looked like a puppy. A big, cute puppy. I took two steps closer to him and rose to my tippy toes and right when I was about to bite on the donut, it disappeared. His arm swiftly went around the back of my neck. I closed my eyes in surprise.

"Stay like that," he said, and then he kissed me, not too hard and not too gently. _Stay like that. _It ringed in my head. I wanted to open my eyes but his words kept it shut.

He finally broke free, I looked up to find a smirking Minho.

**(The donut didn't disappear. He just dropped it out of his mouth)**

**Next story called:**** In my spot ****with Minho & Newt ~**


	4. In my spot

Newt

Exhausted from working with three different Keepers in the same day, I plopped into a random bed I saw in one of the rooms of the Homestead. All the strain in my muscles loosened. I rolled over, enjoying the cool feel of the blanket and sheets against my skin. I looked up to the ceiling, eyes drooping, slowly closing.

"Why don't we get beds? Whose bed is this?" I mumbled to myself. _Just a couple of minutes, then I'll get up. Naps are frowned upon the Glade…Alby...said… _

And I fully closed my eyes.

Dinner Time

**Newt:** _Where's (y/n)? _Newt looks around for you, but you were no where to be seen, at least in the kitchen. He goes outside and searches for you in the Glade; Deadheads, Gardens, Blood House-he was pretty sure you didn't like hanging in the smell of manure and blood but he still checked anyways.

"What are you? Some kind of shuck tourist?" It was Minho's voice. Newt ignored his remark. "Can't see (y/n) anywhere," Newt replied.

"Ah, so you _do _have an interest on that girl." He smirked. Newt gave him an eyeroll. "Did ya see her?"

"Nope."

Newt turned around, facing the Homestead, pondering.

"Good luck on findin' treasure," Minho snickered. Newt kicked him in the leg playfully before heading off.

_Nope, nope. Nope. _He checked every room. Every room except for his. He checked the showers, the washroom, Slammer, but you were no where to be seen. _She must be sleepin' by now. _It was eight at night.

Newt finally gave up, an urge to find you again one more time lingered inside him, but he managed to brush it away. He walked up the stairs like a slug, exhausted from running around the whole entire Glade. Three times.

He came to his room. He was about to turn the door knob-_door knob? I closed the door this morning. _A burst of energy and anger surged in him, angry that someone had dared to open and enter his room without permission. He swung it open, the door slamming hard against the wall and stomped inside, only to see you sleeping in his bed. _What the… _His heart skipped a beat when he saw you, afraid that he'd woken you up. But you were still sleeping innocently, the blanket covered to your shoulders, your breaths even and calm. Newt stepped closer and examined you.

_Such delicate looking eyelashes; soft looking lips; smooth skin… No, no, no, no. What the bloody hell are you thinking!? _Newt snapped out of his daze. He wanted someone to punch him in the face so badly that instance. But he couldn't stop looking at you. _I guess I'll just have to sleep..._he looked over at, then the floor, back at you, then the floor. _I guess I'll just sleep here then… _

I woke up.

I didn't remember where I was at first, and then: _Oh shoot! _I tried to spring up to a sitting position but something was locked firmly around my waist. I looked down to see... _Newt!?_-His arms were around me and his face was right in front of my chest. I was dumbfounded. Nothing could compute inside my head. Newt wriggled around a bit, mumbled something. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not. "Newt?" I said quietly. No response. _Okay, so he's asleep. Pretty much on my chest, hugging me. … _I grinned, looked at his wristwatch. _6:42 AM. Well, someone will have to wake us up. _I laughed in my head and lied back down, staring at Newt before falling asleep again.

**(Newt was awake)**

Minho

"Another day." I said to myself as I walked around the Glade. The sun was a semi circle of bright orange, the other half covered by the walls. Gladers were unfolding their sleeping bags and laying down to sleep. I looked at them, naming each Glader I could. I knew Newt and Alby slept in the Homestead, but I had no idea where other Keepers slept. _Probably in the Homestead too_, I answered myself.

I walked around the big pack of Gladers around the front of the Homestead, then went towards the Gardens. Something caught the corner of my eye. I looked over. It was a hammock.

At first I was thinking: _What? _And then curiosity took the better of me and I scurried towards it, delighted at the sight of a hammock. _I've never seen this before… Was it always here? And I never noticed? _I pushed my index finger down on the cloth material, checking if it was sturdy. I poked it a couple of times for no reason. Then, I finally built up the confidence to test it out. I climbed up, almost falling over a couple times.

Finally, I positioned myself comfortably. I stared at the setting sun, random thoughts drifting pass my head. _Who sleeps on this thing? _I wondered. _Well, if no one takes this spot, then I guess I'll have to take over. _

And then I fell asleep.

**Minho: **"Yep, see ya laters, shank," Minho dismissed his trainee.

He left the Map Room and headed to the kitchen to eat the dinner he'd missed. Seeing no one in the kitchen and no leftovers, he grabbed an apple from the fridge and sat down at a picnic table. He looked at the snoring Gladers and wondered where you slept. Obviously he knew that you wouldn't want to sleep with this big group of elephants. _She sleeps probably somewhere more quieter, with more privacy too… _He thought. _Deadheads? Nah, maybe too scary. Gardens is a pretty quiet place… _

Minho threw out the apple and decided to head off to sleep.

Upon reaching his sleeping spot, his eyes widened at the sight of you sleeping-in his hammock. He smiled. _What a little shuck, sleeping in my spot. _

At first he hesitated and pondered about to decision he was going to make.

But he finally resolved.

I woke up to a dark blue sky.

I'd noticed I was in the hammock. _Why wasn't I cold during the night? _ I wondered.

I felt weight on my waist; I looked to see a muscular arm. I was frightened, but a rush of reassurance swept through when I saw it was Minho.

"Minho…?" I said. His eyes slowly opened. But then he closed them again and squeezed my waist before burying his face in my hair. "You were in my spot, and this happened." He said.

I was out of words for a second. "Well, sorry," I replied, not really knowing how to respond. Minho squeezed my waist again.

"You pervert," I teased.

"_Pervert? _Then why haven't you freaked out and slapped me when I first did it?"

"Because, just because…" I smiled and looked at the sky. He didn't respond. We laid there until we both fell asleep again.


	5. Punishment

"Hey, (y/n)," Joe called. Joe was the new Greenie in the Glade. He was tall with brown shaggy hair and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah, what?" I replied back curtly. He knew I was just joking with him and smiled. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing what I'm doing." I was planting seeds in the Gardens. Joe stepped closer, looking down at me. He looked in silence before saying something. "Well, I think you should take a break now," he smiled, flipped his hair and smiled again, more devilishly. I stared at him sideways and narrowed my eyes.

"And what have _you _been doing? Nothing, right? I thought so," I asserted. He chuckled in response. "I did do something; I weeded one row of corn."

"I bet you did it with half the effort-not even."

He smiled again. "Well, you weren't there so I…"

"No." I stood up. "If you're not gonna do your part, I'm not gonna talk to you." I went and washed my hands from the hose. Joe had to follow. I didn't mind him that much. Company was nice; but he slacked off a lot, which ticked me off. Sometimes Gladers gave us louring glares. No matter how many times I tried to get it through Joe's head to work, he just never seemed to get _anything. _

"Stop following me and work," I told him.

"C'mon, don't be like that, (y/n)," he whined. I ignored him and went to eat dinner.

I sat at a picnic table and ate quietly. Joe sat beside me and stayed silent, knowing I wasn't playing around. We ate in silence.

"Are you mad?" Joe asked anxiously. For some reason, I just couldn't be mean and keep my anger in for long. I sighed. "Well, not anymore… But you better start working-you understand? People are always giving you glares because you don't work. And remember everyone does their part in the Glade."

"Understood, lady," he replied. I sighed again and looked ahead, seeing Minho glaring at us. It was intimidating. "Is...something the matter Minho?" I asked him. Minho looked over, his face relaxing slightly. He shook his head and walked away, leaving me in confusion.

"What was that all about?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Eh, who cares. Shuck's just mad. That lil hothead," Joe dismissively waved his hand.

_But I think that was directed at __**you**_**, **_slinthead, _I retorted in my head. "Whatever,"

I decided to talk a refreshing walk. Alone this time. "To the Deadheads, where I can rest in peace," I mumbled to myself. I walked silently, the sounds of Gladers' voices muted. _Peace and quiet. At last. My break will be filled with peace. _

Then, I heard the crunching of twigs and leaves. I spun around in disappointment; I saw… Joe.

"_What _do _you _want now!?" I barked. "Can you stop following me and _leave _me alone for once!?" Rage boiled within me; all the anger and stress that was built up and stored inside for so long. Joe was taken aback, but then he smiled sheepishly, came up closer to me. I inched back in disgust; I was about to turn and leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Don't be like that, (y/n)." I could feel my face muscles crease in anger. "Joeseph! Leave. Me. Alone!" I pulled my arm back. I wanted to slap him really hard at that moment, but some part of me held back. I took heavy breaths and stared at him coldly. His expression was blank.

I heard footsteps from behind. I turned around. Minho walked straight towards me, his face clearly showing exasperation and hatred. _What the hell did I do!? _Minho walked up and snatched my arm and started heading off into the Deadheads. He looked back-not at me, but at Joe, with an intimidating glare. I didn't look back at Joe, nor did I look ahead at Minho.

We walked in silence. Minho's grip on my arm was firm and tight. I don't think I would've been able to break free.

"What are you doing!? Let me go already, it hurts," I said to him. He ignored and kept on dragging me deeper into the forest. "Tch." I grunted.

He finally stopped when we reached the end of Deadheads. Minho pushed me, I staggered backwards until my back hit the dark grey wall. I let out an exasperate sigh. "Can someone just tell me what's going on here?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes;I tried my best to keep it in.

"That little slinthead dares to touch you again," he growled. "I really oughta break his shuck nose."

I was stunned. "Is this what it's all about…?" I asked softly. His eyes somehow seemed to glow in the dull lighting. He pressed his hands onto the wall. I was now trapped. "Why are you letting him touch you?" His eyes flashed sadness. My lips twitched. "I…-"

"Don't let him touch you, do you understand?" I stared at him. "Only I can touch you…" His voice became more tender. _Is he embarrassed? _

"And why can _you _touch me?" I asked defensively. His anger returned. He growled, but didn't say anything. Minho sighed and brushed his hair with his hand.

"Because, shank." He sighed and looked upwards. "Because you're mine and mine only. _I don't_ _like to share._"

My gaze slowly fell towards the ground. He snickered and raised my chin with his finger. "Cat got your tongue?"

I looked the other way, my cheeks flushed with heat. I blinked a couple of times and smiled, looked back at Minho. His eyes never left me. He smirked again. "You deserve a punishment for everything you've made me go through. Don't worry, it won't be too bad. Be grateful for my sympathy."

Minho pinned me against the wall, gently grabbed my chin and stepped closer. I felt his warm breaths on my lips. My heartbeat was beating a loud as a drum inside my chest.

"Do you understand?" Minho said in a whisper. My lips twitched again; I nodded slowly. He then gently kissed me, his free arm wrapping around my waist.

"Good." He said afterwards. I hugged him back, loving the warm embrace. He sniffed my hair and hugged me back, even tighter.

Joe

Joe followed Minho and you into the Deadheads, angry that Minho had taken you away from him, sad that you'd been angry at him. Deeper and deeper he went into the forest, keeping a safe distance from Minho. He spots you pinned against the wall, Minho's backside facing to him. "I oughta break his shuck nose," Joe hears him say. Your voice is too quiet for him to hear. Joe became scared of Minho. _I guess this is the end of us, (y/n), _he says to himself before walking away.


	6. Holiday Extra

Hey, (y/n), what are you doing?" Newt asked. I looked over at him. "Nothing, so don't come in here," I replied. Minho and I were making a get-better-cake for Newt, who, severely injured his leg the past month; he'd recovered just slightly, walking with a heavy limp.

"You shouldn't be up, go back to bed and rest," I told him.

"Can't stand to stay in bed anymore, besides, I wanted to see you for so long but Meds wouldn't let me," he smiled. I smiled back at him.

"I missed you too, it feels like it's been forever already," I went over to him and we hugged tight. He smelled my hair and rested his head on my shoulders. I missed his warm embrace.

"Now go back to bed and rest. For me," I told him.

"Alright," he kissed my cheek and left the kitchen.

_I know it's pretty late, but this cake is gonna be special, _I thought.

"Finally, we're done," I announced. Minho mockingly applauded.

"Hopefully it'll taste better than it looks," he said. I shot him a look, "I'm just kidding, geez."

"Well, it's better than you'll ever cook in your lifetime," I quipped. Minho scoffed. "Now go and get Newt," I ordered. He surprisingly went without arguing.

"What's all this about?" I heard Newt grunt. "Haven't seen you this excited in months, Minho."

"Shut it and just follow," Minho replied.

Newt came into the room with a frown on his face, but it quickly disappeared once he saw me.

"Wha-"

"Surprise! NEWT, LOOK WHAT WE MADE!" I motioned to the beautiful cake. His eyes widened, "You-this-you made this?!"

"_We_, slinthead," Minho corrected.

"Gee, shanks, ya didn't have to do this for me."

Minho gave him a slap on the shoulder and gave him a man hug. I ran after and jumped on them both, squeezing them tightly. "Get better soon, Newt."

"Yeah, I will now," he smiled.

"Alright ya lovebirds, time to chow," Minho rolled his eyes. I stuck my tongue at him. "Jealous, Minho?" Newt teased. Minho put his hands on his hips and sighed exasperatedly. "No."

I giggled, dipped my finger on the cake and swiped it onto Minho's face. "There ya go, Minho. You received my love for you too," I laughed.


	7. Dare

"I dare you...to take a tour in the Deadheads," Chuck said at his turn of Truth or Dare. There wasn't many truths to talk about because of our memory wipe, so we did dares instead; but now we were running out of dares, and Chuck just had to do this one.

"But I've never been in the Deadheads," I said. Chuck smiled mischieviously.

"Now's your lucky day. You get to _travel_ in the Deadheads."

I rolled my eyes. "Travel you say? Didn't hear you say that."

He shrugged. "Now you did, so scurry along, my lovely (y/n,)" he said in a sappy voice. I rolled my eyes again.

"Fine." I got up and started walking towards the Deadheads.

"Oh, and don't forget to not get scared," Chuck yelled. I ignored him and walked on.

The green lush green canopies became sharper in view as I walked closer and closer. _Ah… I don't really want to do this, _I dreaded as I took each step. The Deadheads was the darkest area of the Glade, day or night, it always looked dreary. I sighed. _Once this is over with, I'll have to get Chuck to do something ten times worse. _

I took my first step in: shrubbery filled the whole area endlessly. It was like I stepped inside a realm that lead to a different world. It looked beautiful yet mysterious, eerie. "Wow. Okay… Guess this isn't that scary after all."

I walked further inside. _Why is this place called Deadheads anyways? _I wondered. _I'll ask Newt later. _

It became darker and darker, but it wasn't too bad. It seemed like I was almost halfway inside the area.

I suddenly saw figures standing on its own in the distance. Upon closer inspection, the figures were planks of wood with white writing painted on them: names. "Jay," I said a name out loud. _Are these graves? _I wondered. _Deadheads… Dead. Head-Grave. _My eyes widened in surprise. There were at least a dozen of graves in a row. I spotted an odd figure on one of them. It looked like… Half a body. "N-Newt..." I called in a panicked voice. I realized I was beginning to tremble. The next thing I knew I was running back the way I came from. Branches scraped my arms but I ignored the pain. My vision started to blur. I pathetically tripped over a large tree root and flew a couple meters forwards, almost face-planting into a large pile of sharp sticks and pebbles.

"Ugh…" I slowly pushed myself up to my feet. My body cried in pain as I wobbled back to the Glade. My fear inexplicably went away.

"How did this happen?" Jeff asked. Jeff was one of the two Med-jacks in the Glade.

"Well, uh. I kinda tripped on a branch or something while running in the Deadheads," I replied sheepishly. He raised a brow. "Kinda?" He dabbed a cotton ball on my knee. "Ouch, that stings!" Then I heard the door open; Newt stepped in.

"I'll take over from here Jeff, go take a break and eat some lunch," Newt said. Jeff nodded and left the room without saying anything. Newt turned over to me. "I heard you got hurt and came runnin'."

I smiled at him. "Thanks for your concern." He got a chair and sat in front of me.

"How'd it happen?"

"Well. I ran in the Deadheads and tripped on a branch and then I flew forward and then I almost face-planted into a large pile of stuff and...yeah." Newt's eyes widened just a bit, a slight smile formed on his lips. He soaked more cottons with alcohol. I tried to not cry in pain as he gently cleaned my wounds.

"Just try not to do things like that again, ya dummy," he smirked. I stared at him, pouting. "Hmph."

He put his hand on my head. "I just mean to be more careful next time," and he pecked my lips. A smile inevitably formed on my face. I giggled. "How dare you do that," I said to him. He smirked.

"I dare you to do it back."


	8. Confession (Minho)

I've been in the glade for several weeks. I'd managed to become elected as a Runner.

I huffed. _Tomorrow is the day I train as a Runner… With Minho as my Keepe-_

"(Y/n)," Zart called and came over to me. "Congrats on the election."

"Oh, thanks," I smiled at him. "Can't wait for the training tomorrow."

"Yeah, even Minho looks excited," he snickered.

That night, I couldn't get a shut-eye. Something lingered in my head-the thing Zart had said to me earlier. _Yeah, even Minho looks excited… What could that mean? No, no. It nothing. Just sleep already, geez._

Someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes to a dark sky. Minho was kneeling beside me, he smiled.

"Rise and shine, ready for the big day?" I sat up and nodded. "I gotta show you some stuff before we go, c'mon," he helped me up and I followed his lead to the back of the Homestead to a building that looked like a large shed.

"I never seen this thing before," I said.

"Heh, it's a place only certain people can access to," he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. The door creaked opened, Minho turned on a flashlight and headed inside, I followed.

At the end of Minho's flashlight I could see many odd things. Ropes and chains hung randomly in some areas, boxes were stacked on top of each other, dust was everywhere. I looked in wonder until Minho suddenly stopped turned around, I bumped into his chest, a wave of pleasure shocking me. I flinched backwards. "Oh, I'm sorry," I looked away from him, embarrassed. I felt his stare resting on me.

"It's fine, don't get too overwhelmed by it," he gently chuckled as he turned around again, pulling a box in front of him. I looked at him the second he turned away. "What size you where?" He asked.

"Huh, size?" _What is he talking about?_

"Shoe size."

"Oh," I took off one of my shoes and looked. "Seven."

He rummaged around until he finally found two pairs of red and white shoes and gave them to me.

Minho gave me some info about the Maze, gave me knives and other supplies I needed. We ate breakfast and then departed into the Maze. "Just try your best to keep up with me," he said as he started the run.

We ran for miles and miles, corridor to corridor, the Maze was a neverending trail. Minho finally came to a slow stop and sat down on the ground. "Time for a break, let's eat," he said. I sat beside him and started opening my backpack. "So...hows everything goin' so far? Being a Runner may seem fun and and all but it really isn't-always I mean."

"It's actually fun, better than being in the Glade for the whole entire day. I think I'll enjoy it, especially when I get to run on my own," I said the last part unintentionally. I was actually a bit nervous to run on my own. Minho absentmindedly flicked his fingers.

"Well, you gotta stick with me for a week or so till you can get to that stage," he replied. I slightly smiled when he said that. _Well, can't I just stick with you forever? _

"But isn't it only for the first four days or so?" I asked. Minho didn't reply.

"Ahh-shuck it. Forgot to bring my lunch," he groaned.

_What should I do, what should I do? _I thought in my head.

"Oh, I'll give you some of mine," I said without thinking twice. He looked over at me, a hint of surprise and curiosity in his face.

"Nah, it's okay, it's your first day, you'll need the energy. As for me, I've been at it two years, I'll be fine," he rubbed his neck and looked at the sky.

"That doesn't matter. You'll be hungry and tired. Besides, I ate a lot more than usual this morning. Here." I motioned it towards him.

"No." He pushed the sandwich back. I stared at him for a moment, he did the same.

"Fine then, I'll split it," I smiled and started-or tried my best to divide the sandwich evenly.

"N-..." he paused, then decided not to say anything. I handed him the other half. "Thanks," he murmured.

"Mhm."

We ate in silence for the most part. I even shared some of my water with him as well. Minho said little things here and there about the Maze and what we were going to do next. We started to run again afterwards.

Minho finally came to a stop at this weird dead end on a cliff. We both put our hands to our knees simultaneously and huffed. "Dead end," he said. "Well, guess we're done for the day. Time to get going back," he stood straight and stretched.

"Huh?" I breathed in and out, "that's it?"

"It's getting late now, we don't have any more time. We gotta get back before the door closes," Minho turned around and started walking the other way. Without objecting I followed seeing no other choice. I walked behind him, too exhausted to speed two steps to walk side-by-side with him. He suddenly stopped and I bumped into him again.

"Oh...sorry," my voice was drained. Minho turned around and looked at me in the eye. I felt intimidated-he didn't say anything. _Did bumping into him bother him that much? _I thought.

"I like you," he said out of the blue. My eyes widened. My brain couldn't compute anything; I was dumbfounded.

"Um…" I just stared into the surroundings behind him. He started to rub the back of his neck. "I… Like you too,"

"You forcin' it?" He looked at me hesitantly.

"No." I tried my best to sound sincere.

"You sure?"

"Mhm," I nodded. We looked at each other for a long moment.

"Then _prove _it."

_What do I do now? _Then an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"I already did prove it! I gave you half of my sandwich and shared my water," I smiled. Minho looked like he was out of words. Then he bluffed and snickered.

"Fine then, I can wait till later."

**Gonna do Newt in the next story.**

**Also planning on to make stories where its a normal world-no Cranks or Trials. Normal life. And many more :D**


	9. Confession (Newt)

Stranded in a place surrounded by a gigantic maze with no memories-AND as the only girl of thirty other boys, I felt terribly alone and desolated. We cowered in corners for at least the week until one guy named Alby suddenly took charge. He divided us into groups. Each group had its own weird nickname and had its own assignments. I was part of 'Cooks', they were pretty much the people who prepared meals every single day.

One thing that ticked me off is when no one else helps me wash the dishes after every single meal. Thirty plates. Three times a day. There was a handy-dandy dishwasher right beside the sink that didn't work.

"Anyone up for the dishes today? Cause I ain't doing it," I announced.

No response.

I sighed exasperatedly. I hated this life, I was stuck with guys that were all jerks.

I waited half an hour. Still no one did the dishes; they didn't even seem to notice the large piles of plates and utensils in the sink, didn't give it a second glance. I was boiling in anger. I stomped to the kitchen and started doing to dishes, _again. _Halfway through, someone came into the kitchen.

"Hey, I can help you with that-if you want me to help, that is," a tall boy with blonde hair said to me. I looked at him with an evil eye.

"What?" I said angrily. "If you wanted to help that badly, then you should have came earlier. No-I don't need your help. You'd probably don't even know how to do the dishes anyways," I clenched my fists. "Go back to your selfish group of bo-" I accidently dropped a plate onto the floor and it shattered. "Grrrr." My anger gave me the impetus to start picking it up without thinking. The boy grabbed my wrist with so much strength it stunned me, I dropped the pieces I picked up.

"What are you thinking?" There was a flash of anger in his eyes. I didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what I was thinking either. I kept silent.

"Here, I'll get the dustpan and broom," the boy said and headed out the door. He turned around, "and don't you dare touch that with your bloody bare hands," and then he went out the door.

"Hmph." I looked at my palm, thankfully there wasn't any cuts.

He returned quickly and started to clean up the mess without any word. I was perplexed. No one had ever been this kind enough towards me. He threw the shards away.

"T-thanks…" I felt guilty for treating him so badly earlier. He smiled in response. Snapping out of my daze, I turned on the tap and continued washing the dishes. He silently came over and helped. "You don't have you help me," I said gently. But he ignored me.

A shock would spark in my chest each time we brushed hands. _Why am I feeling this? Why am I falling for someone just because of this? _

"Thanks for helping me-and sorry about temper earlier."

"Newt."

"Huh?"

"Name's Newt,"

"Oh, thanks, Newt."

Newt smiled and gently grabbed my face and pulled me closer to him. "My name is (y/n)," I whispered.

"I know that already." He smiled.

"Love me."


	10. All because of a shank

Waiting for Minho to come back from the Maze was equivalent as waiting, like-1000 years. Even working hard in the Glade didn't speed the time. A minute was half an hour, and half an hour was… I don't even know-it was forever.

I sighed as I brushed the sweat on my forehead. "Too bad there isn't such a thing as a time machine," I mumbled to myself.

"Time machine? Curious." Newt's voice appeared behind. I flinched back and glared at him.

"You heard nothing, Newt," I said. He raised a brow.

"Nothing, you say?" He began to say in a singsong voice. "Why a time machine, (y/n)?"

"So we can get through days faster, why else?" I grunted and went back to working. Newt chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You," he said, breaking his laugh and laughing again.

"I'll break your nose, go away."

Newt swung an arm around my shoulder. "So why a time machine? C'mon, I'm your buggin' friend, aren't I?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but then smiled. "Don't make me laugh, Newt. What makes you so curious anyways?"

"Is it _top secret?_"

"Newt." I said warningly.

He smirked. "Fine, fine. Be like that. But don't you do that when the time comes," and he walked away.

_What was that all about? _I asked myself, trying to deny what I thought his true intentions were.

_But don't you do that when the time comes… _

_Arg! No! Newt you slinthead!_

I continued working, the words Newt said stuck inside my head.

I took a deep breath in, then exhaled.

Work was done for the day. I went to take a nice, refreshing shower.

I sat down at a bench at the Deadheads, waiting for Minho to come back from the Maze.

**(Minho had already came back early)**

Newt

"Hey, Minho," Newt called out to his best friend.

"What's up?"

"Think (y/n) has something to say to ya," Newt slapped Minho on the shoulder. "Somethin' _important._"

"Later-gotta do the Maps." Minho wiped sweat off his face.

"Understood." Newt eyed his friend, giving him a look before walking away, a laugh escaping his mouth.

_I waited twenty minutes, why hasn't he come yet? Is he in danger? Did a Griever…- _

"Yo," Minho plopped himself on the bench beside me.

"Mi-Min-Minho?" I staggered a bit, surprised by his sudden presence.

"Yeah, it's me," he rolled his eyes playfully. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"You're alright! And what? Talk to you about?"

"Get on with it."

"What do you mean, _get on with it? _I don't know what you're talking about. I never said I wanted to...talk to you..." I didn't want to sound mean.

"Mhmmmm. Now get on with it. What did the great Minho tell you about doin' more talkin' and less-"

"Dude," I interrupted. _Newt… "But don't do that when the time comes." _

"What?"

I started laughing, embarrassed. Minho gave me weird looks. "Newt, _you…_" I barely whispered.

"Hurry up and speak louder," Minho's voice had a hint of impatience. I told him that I would tell him later, but he refused and told me to say it now.

"Fine, fine." I glared at him and he did none the less same. _You will pay, Newt. _

"I like you, shank. Now if you don't mind-I have some breaking-shuck-noses to do," I said jokingly and walked away.

Minho wasn't very surprised. Your hesitance gave off a feeling that you had liked him, and fortunately for you, he did have some feelings for you as well. He leaned back on the bench, watching you disappear into the Homestead. _You're somethin' else, (y/n), _he said to himself and smirked.


	11. My appreciation

"(Y/n), care to help out a bit?" Someone said in a weird voice. I turned around to see Ben holding a large stack of wood slats, trying his best to balance and not drop any of them at the same time.

"Sure," I replied.

"Kay, you just gotta bring all that stuff there to the Homestead," he motioned towards the large pile of different materials. "I just gotta go fix somethin' in the Homestead."

"Yup."

"Thanks, owe you one." Ben staggerly walked, bending backwards from all the heavy weight.

I sighed, the pile was seriously big: stacks of wood, random things, ropes, plastic sheets, tools-it went on and on. _Oh well, got nothing better to do, _I thought.

I started with the wood slats, carrying several at a time walking towards the Homestead-I never realized how heavy the thin slices of wood were. I didn't notice Newt was silently helping me behind.

I dropped the wood at the side of the Homestead. I turned around but tripped over someone's shoe. I landed with a grunt. Someone chuckled from behind. "Heyyyy," I said, looking up to the person laughing. It was Newt.

"Didn't notice me at all, shank?" He said with a sly smile on his face.

"I did not." I got up to my feet, looking up at Newt. We stared at each other silently until I stomped on his foot really hard.

"Ow!" Newt wobbled backwards; I went up to him and grabbed his collar, pushing him down to the ground. He lay on his back on the grass and I sat on his stomach, looking at him.

"That hurt, shank. I was only buggin' helpin' you, and now I get this?"

"No-I'm thanking you," I said, returning the sly smile. Newt gave me a confused face.

"I don't find this very _thanking._" He furrowed his brows at me. I kept on smiling. He opened his mouth to speak but I leaned forward and put a finger on his lips; he looked shocked.

I leaned in forward at bit more until my face was right in front of his. "What do you think I'll do?" I said cocking my head to one side. Newt laughed in response. I smiled, then started laughing as well. I grabbed the sides of his head and pulled closer until we were just an inch apart. Newt put his arms around the back of my neck and pulled me closer until our lips touched-a rush of warmth flowed through my body.

"This is a secret," Newt said.

"It ain't a secret no more." It was a low voice. My head snapped towards the person-Minho. He twirled a ring of keys on his finger and smirked devilishly.

"Just showin' him my thanks, Minho."


	12. Always

"Ah...my legs are about to fall off…" I said in a dry voice. "How much longer…?"

"Don't know. Don't worry, we can do this," Newt replied.

We were marching in the desert, all day and night. We had to go 100 miles north to get to the safe haven, whatever that was. A girl named Brenda joined our group along with another man around his early thirties. She seemed very fond of Thomas-which was a good thing. I didn't want her near Newt, just in case…

That girl came over towards us. "Hi," she said with a smile, holding out her hand to Newt. Newt took her hand and shook. "Name's Brenda," she said.

"Hey there. Name's Newt."

"Nice to meet you."

Newt nodded and smiled. I stood on the side of Newt, glaring at the sand. I didn't bother to look at her. She looked at me for a moment before leaving and walking back to Thomas.

That night I looked up into the night sky, unable to sleep. I could feel her presence near, and I absolutely _hated _that; even though she was sleeping across the hut. The way she came up to Newt and introduced herself-_why'd she even do that in the first place?! Why can't she just be happy with one boyfriend? _More and more negative thoughts piled up on top of each other. I just didn't get it. _What's her problem? _

I closed my eyes and put my head to my knees. I heard Newt shuffling around his spot, then his voice in my ear. "What's wrong, (y/n)?"

I put my head up. "Nothing."

He cocked his head to the side. "No-it's somethin'. I know you well, (y/n)." He half-smirked half-smiled.

"I just can't sleep, Newt. Don't let it bother you."

Newt gently grabbed my hand. "Hmm..." He contemplated. "Well, I'm tired." He pulled me closer towards him. "Just know this, and never forget: I will always love you and never leave you to die. _Ever. _I'll love you always."

My heart skipped a beat-a million beats. I felt my cheeks flush red; gladly it was night so he couldn't see. "O-of course I know that… You didn't have to remind me, Newt." I looked away. Newt chuckled.

"I just wanted to let you know. I always want to let you know that, (y/n)."

"I love you too, Newt." I felt warm. He squeezed my hand and I squeezed back, feeling reassured and warm.


	13. There's a better treatment than that

It was before the wake-up, most Gladers were still asleep. I got up early because I always did-to spend more time with Minho. He was usually busy in the mornings but he always did most of the work the night before.

Minho and I went to the storage room at the back of the Homestead. He unlocked the door and headed inside, turning on his flashlight as he did so. I wasn't really allowed to go in but…

I followed inside without hesitating, walking the same pace as Minho, at his heels.

"Gotta try some of the new stuff the Creators sent us," he said. He pulled a box filled to the brim of new shiny running shoes from the shelves. I helped him choose a good looking pair: shiny grey and black.

Minho stuffed other random things in his bag while I explored the room. While Minho was rummaging through other boxes, I decided to take a look in his backpack just for no reason at all. A bright white, thin material stood out in the edge of the backpack mouth, **(GUESS WHAT IT IS!)** and was the first thing I was going to pull out. "What's this?" I said grabbing on the little cloth. Minho snapped his head in my direction.

"Uh, no, (y/n), it's my…"

Too late. I pulled it out. A white, thin and skinny looking material...underwear? I cocked my head to the side, not knowing how to react. "What is this?" I asked because I didn't want to embarrass myself. Minho rose from his kneeling position and walked over to me, took the thing out of my hands and smirked.

"It's called Runnie-undies," he replied. A smile formed inside of me and inevitably showed on the outside.

"Interesting," I said for the sake of not saying anything at all. Minho put on a slight smile-maybe he was slightly embarrassed?

Minho left after he grabbed some breakfast and when the doors opened. I kissed him goodbye and watched him disappear into the corridors of the Maze. I picked herbs and plants for medicine and waited until Minho came back.

I was in the Med-jack room, studying and making medicine when I heard the door open with Minho-injured-coming out of the corner.

"What happened?!" I said in a concerned tone. His knees were bleeding and badly scratched, his elbows were scrapped and there was a cut on his temple.

"Just tripped, no biggie. Newt kept on naggin' me to come here," he rubbed the back of his head. "And since you're here, why not?" He grinned. I frowned at him.

"_Just a trip?_"

He nodded, "Mhm."

I let out a small laugh. Minho surely was something else-in a good way.

I pulled out the med kit and treated his wounds. Minho kept on looking at me in some kind of way that seemed he was thinking something, but I ignored it.

"You know...there's a better treatment than all of that klunk," he said. I looked up at him and stared at his eyes. _What is he talking about?_

"No there isn't." I looked back down, resuming on his treatment, getting a wet cloth and cleaning the blood smears on his face. Minho smiled again as he watched.

"Fine, fine, what's the better treatment?" I asked, rolling my eyes. He took the cloth out of my hand and set it on the table beside us. Then he grabbed the sides of my face and pulled me closer towards him.

"What do you think?" He said, flashing a typical smirk.


	14. Fear

Minho and You

We were walking together in the Deadheads after supper. We always talked about random things together. I really enjoyed talking to him, and I think he enjoyed it too. He always made me laugh with his sarcasm and smart ale-ck replies.

We usually had our own private time together for half an hour, and if I was lucky, one hour. He was always busy, taking care of his fellow Runners and studying the Maze. His determination of finding an exit touched my heart all the time. I think that made him double handsome. He's was also loyal to his close friends, funny, caring, and a big toughy.

He always talked to me at least once a day, before he took off into the Maze and after he came back. I always took any chance to talk to him, or at least see him, even if it were for just a second.

I heard people spreading rumours about Minho flirting and all that stuff, but I really didn't listen to it at all. And I hope Minho didn't either. I heard things about boys disliking Minho, and even me too. It hurt a bit, but oh well, what can I possibly do?

We walked in silence, the sounds of twigs and leaves scrunching under our shoes.

"I'm going to count to five, and you gotta get as far away as possible. You gotta be in the Deadheads though, okay?" He said.

Minho knew that I didn't like being alone in the Deadheads, especially at night.

"What!" I replied, but he ignored me and started to count. "Minho! NO!" But he still ignored me. I ran and ran, "four, five. Here I come~" He announced. I panicked; running away from someone always got to me, I hated it. I decided to climb up a tree. I tucked my knees into my chest and put my head down, dreading but smiling at the same time.

Since I only had five seconds of run-four seconds actually-I was only a couple meters away from him. I heard his footsteps tracing towards me, but I didn't look, just in case I screamed out of surprise and fear. The footsteps stopped. Everything was silent for several seconds. I heard my breaths loudly, it seemed as loud as a drum in the eerie silence.

"I see you…" Minho said in a deep voice. I raised my head and looked down, I could see Minho flashing a smirk at me, the moon illuminating his face. I smiled back at him. "Can't get me," I said in a teasing voice. I was only one thick branch above him-about six feet off the ground.

"Suureee." He grabbed a branch and heaved himself up easily. I scooched over, making room for him to sit. Once he positioned himself comfortably, we stared at each other for a long time. He suddenly grinned devilishly, "So, I think I need a prize for climbing a tree," he said. I stared at him.

"Hmm, okay then, go and eat something from Frypan," I replied.

"No, I want something from you."

"Hmm, okay, then I'll cook you something tomorrow." I smiled.

"That's a deal. But, I want something from you, right now, here." He smirked again, sending tingles down my spine. I knew what he wanted-at least I had a good hunch. I felt really nervous, but really happy at the same time.

He looked at me, his eyes going up and down my face, then, locking onto my eyes again. I was starting to lose this staring contest. It was too much. I hated when people looked at me for a long time. I gulped, hoping it wasn't too loud. But it was. His smirk became more devilish, and I started to feel my cheeks burning.

He slowly reached out his hand and gently grabbed the back of my head. My mind was spinning like crazy, I couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew I was moving closer towards him-towards his face. I felt like I was in a daze. My arms instinctively rose and rested themselves on his shoulders, and the next thing I knew I was feeling his soft breaths on my cheeks. He looked at me in the eye, his eyes looked like the most beautiful thing ever. His lower iris reflected off the moon. I wondered how stupid I would have looked right then, but then I felt warmth on my lips, and everything melted away.

He broke the kiss after an eternity, a smile returning into his face. It look so genuine and happy-but not too happy like a hyper freak. "Now, it's your turn," he said, his smile became into a smirk. "What." I stared at him, dreading.

"Yes."

I was speechless. "No."

"Yes." He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer. I looked at him in the eye again and turned his face so I could kiss his cheek, but he moved like the speed of lighting right when I was about to make contact, making me kiss his lips. I was about to pull away, but he firmly hugged me.

"There," he said after the kiss. "Let's go to bed. It late."

We both jumped down and started heading back to the Glade. He broke into a run, saying "And you still owe me that meal," and ran off. I chased after him smiling like an idiot.

FIN.


	15. Trip

It was morning. Early morning.

The sky was still a dark blue. I breathed in the fresh air before sitting upwards. I had slept by a tree not too far from the Homestead because I didn't want to be near the boys. I leaned against a tree, pounding my back with my fist to loosen its tension; I groaned softly.

Something caught my eye: a person-too dark to see who he was-walking pass without noticing me. He went into towards the back of the Homestead by himself. I wondered why he was going there and got suspicious. _Maybe he's a bad guy, _I randomly thought to myself. So I decided to follow him.

I kept a quiet pace and followed along the trees, staying at least 15 meters away. He walked silently-it seemed he hadn't noticed me at all.

A small building came into view in the cranny corner of the Homestead area. He went towards the door and unlocked it open; swung the door open and headed inside the dark room. I never knew there was a building here-and now knowing, I was very curious as to what was inside.

I slowly crept up to the door. I could smell wood and metal and hear an almost-muted sound of rummaging inside. Slowly poking my head inside the door, I saw the boy walking in a quick pace all over the place pointing his flashlight somewhere else every three seconds. He then went towards a corner, pushing a stack of heavy looking boxes out of the way with ease, bending down to open what looked to be a trap door. Then he started for the stairs-and that's when I subconsciously took my first step inside, tripping on the floor that was slightly higher than the ground. I fell with a huge bash-in the corner of my eye I saw that boy spin around with a surprised face.

"Oww," I yelped while swearing in my head.

"What are you…" The boy said as he walked over towards me and kneeled. He tilted my head upwards so that I was looking into his eyes.

"Umm...I was…" I was speechless.

"This is great," he said with a smile.

"What?"

"Of all things, the lady has finally fell for me," he snickered.

"Wha-"

I felt my cheeks burn. I was glad it was still dark and that he wasn't pointing the flashlight towards me. I stood up abruptly.

"I'm going," I said, turning around and heading out the door. I felt too awkward to do anything else-I wished I had never bothered to follow him but at the same time, I didn't want to regret it entirely.

"I'll see you there," I heard the boy say from behind. He snickered again. I clenched my fists and walked away.


	16. Leaf

You were walking with Minho in the Deadheads one afternoon. He was on a break from running in the Maze.

"You said you had something you wanted to say," You told him while we were walking side by side.

"Did I? Sorry, that was a lie," Minho replied with carelessness. You gave him a side view look. Noticing your glare, he put his arm around you and was pulled closer towards him. That was one of his many ways of trying to get on your good side. You smiled inwardly, feeling relaxed with the fresh air of the forest.

You walked in comfortable silence with Minho until you had a plan to run away.

"Why are you smiling? Thinking of me?" Minho smirked at you, and you gave him a cheesy smile in return, then stuck out an index finger and pushed his head backwards before sprinting for your life. You knew challenging Minho to a race was a 0% chance for you, but you couldn't help it. You didn't know why, but you were pretty sure the reason why you liked it was the thrill of being chased-and caught-by him.

You ran and ran towards the Glade, using all the strain of energy you had. You were running so fast you didn't know if Minho was behind you or not. Finally huffing and sucking in huge breaths, you rested on a tree, waiting for Minho to find you.

Minutes passed and there were no signs of him anywhere. Until…

An arm appeared out of nowhere, grabbing your arm and hauling you towards whoever it was. You smashed into a hard chest, a hand covered your eyes from seeing who it was, but you already knew who.

"I found you…" Minho said in a deep voice. It sent shivers down your spine as you smiled. "How dare you do that to me. You'll have to _pay,"_ his voice was barely in a whisper in your ears.

"Nope," you replied pushing him backwards. Your eyes were uncovered and you saw Minho-with something on his head. He noticed you staring at him as if you were in a trace.

"What's wrong? Somethin' on me?" He asked.

You pointed at his head. "Somethin' on your head."

He patted his hair trying to find whatever was there, but kept on missing. You tried directing him to the right spot but it didn't work. Then he ducked his head so you could take it out for him. With your heart skipping a beat, you slowly walked up to him and gently took it out. Turned out to be a dead leaf that looked like a dried grasshopper. Throwing it to the side carelessly, you looked him and a gentle stare looked back.

Before you could say anything, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close to his chest.

"You gonna pay, or what?" He flashed a smile. You tilted your head upwards and looked him in the eyes.

"You little shuck," you said as you grabbed the back of his head, pulling him to your face.

**Thank you for those who have encouraged me and supported me throughout the many weeks. I'll keep on writing, so dw. :D **

**Love yas all. 3 **


End file.
